Bras are indispensable products for modern women, in which the stability of supporting the breasts is a key point of women's consideration when purchasing the bras. If the stability is poor, the bra may slip and dislocate easily with the wearer's body movement and it will make the wearer feel insecure and uncomfortable. The wearer also needs to readjust the position of the bra frequently, which causes inconvenience to the wearer.
On the other hand, most modern women wear bras for a long period of time in daily lives, which makes the comfort of bras also important to the consideration of the female consumers. Another advantage of wearing a bra is that the bra can push the breasts up and together to make the better shape of the breasts, and help preventing the breasts from expanding and sagging. So modern women also pay considerable attention to the push-up-and-together effect of the bras.
A conventional bra commonly utilizes the underwire to support the breasts, in which the underwire is made of hard steel and fastened to the lower edges of the cups. The metal underwire provides sufficient strength and supporting force to stably support the breasts and achieve the push-up-and-together effect for the breasts. However, the steel underwire is easy to be deformed. Moreover, it is rigid and has little elasticity. As a result, since the underwire is touching a woman's chest and close to her breasts every day, it would cause the woman an uncomfortable and oppression feeling.
In view of this, there are various bras designed to have no metal underwire in the current market. However, since there is no underwire to lift and push up the breasts, these types of bras have poor efficacy of pushing the breasts up and together. In other words, the non-underwire bras fail to maintain the shape of the breasts and are not optimal products to the female consumers.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an intelligent bra having no metal underwire but providing great support to the breasts and having ability to push the breasts up and together as well as the underwire bra does, so as to solve the drawbacks in prior arts.